


Nutty

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Allergic reaction, Halloween, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Ethan has an allergic reaction to some Halloween candy he didn't read the label on.





	Nutty

The stream was going great. They had carved pumpkins, hit a piñata, and played lots of scary games. Ethan sat back and snuck a look at Mark. He looked happy, explaining once again the charity they were raising money for. Mark snuck a peak at him, and Ethan looked away, at Tyler, who raised an eyebrow.

It wasn’t the first time he had been caught staring. Could he help it? Mark was attractive at worst, and downright handsome at best. There was not a bad bone in his body. He watched the donations fly in as Mark passed out more candy.

“Ethan, here.” Mark said, handing him over a small bar. Ethan’s hand brushed Marks and he met his eyes, and they both looked away.

Ethan opened it and bit into it without thinking clearly. All he could think of were Marks hands and smile. As soon as he swallowed and tasted something in the aftertaste he knew he fucked up.

“Mark-” Ethan interrupted. Mark turned towards him without stopping his speech. Ethan frantically looked around his lap before holding up the snickers wrapper.

“Shit, fuck, Mark!” Ethan yelled. Mark seemed to realize there was something wrong then, and stopped talking.

“What’s wrong?” Mark asked. Ethan wheezed, and covered his mouth.

“Oh God, hey, what’s wrong, don’t cry.” Mark said quickly. He got up and walked to Ethan, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Peanuts!” Ethan croaked, sucking in a breath. Mark paled, as did everyone else in the room.

“Tyler, cut the stream. Amy, get the epi-pen. It’s in the bathroom cabinet.” Mark said. He wasted no time in ripping Ethan’s headphones away and picking him up, laying him down on the couch, as soon as Kathryn and Amy moved.

“Mark- Mark- scared.” Ethan choked.

“I know, it’s ok, I’m not gonna let anything happen to you, just hang on.” Mark said.

“We’re having a medical emergency, everything is fine, under control, we’ll update as soon as possible.” Tyler said, cutting the feed. As soon as he had he rushed over to Kathryn and stood beside her, watching them. Mark ran fingers through Ethan’s now brown hair and squeezed his hand.

“Amy!”

“Got it!” Amy ran in, carrying the pen.

“Right there, kinda, yeah.” Amy stuttered, as Mark took the pen and put it exactly where it needed to go. He clicked it in and Ethan coughed. It was the most he could do about the pain.

“Kathryn, find my car keys and start the car. Everybody in. Tyler, you drive.” Mark said, rubbing the spot through Ethan’s pants. Tears sprung to his eyes as he started to feel dizzy.

“Don’t cry, it’s ok. We got you. I got you.” Mark soothed him. He picked him up again, and carried him easily out the door towards the car.

As soon as they were outside, Kathryn unlocked the doors, and Amy hopped in the back. Mark slid Ethan in and spread him across the floor, as Kathryn took the passenger and tossed Tyler the keys. He cranked the van and they sped off, going record speed, as Ethan’s eyes started to slip shut. He wheezed and Mark swore.

“It’ll be ok.” He whispered. Ethan nodded and let his head fall back as he choked, falling unconscious.

* * *

When he woke, he was in a hospital bed, with a IV and an air port for his nose. He groggily tugged at it to get it off his face, and firm hands stopped him.

“You’re awake.” Mark said, relieved. Ethan blinked a few times and Mark brought his hands down.

“Just take deep breaths. God I’m so sorry. How do you feel? Can you talk?” Mark asked. Ethan shook his head. His throat felt raw. Mark was immediately up and getting him some water, and Ethan took it gratefully and drank half of it, noticing the welts on his arms as he lowered the cup.

“You uh... you stopped breathing for a minute.” Mark said. Ethan looked up. Mark looked terrified, and is scared him.

“What happened?” Ethan croaked. Mark smiled a bit hearing his voice and took his hand. Ethan didn’t comment.

“We were in the parking lot. You stopped breathing. Your body was just covered in red patches and you just went still- and...” Mark stopped, looking like he might cry.

“I-I thought you were really dead. So Tyler ran in and got paramedics while Amy pushed on your chest to keep your heart going, and I- I gave you mouth to mouth. I wasn’t sure what to do, but I knew you needed air.” Mark said. Ethan squeezed his hand, and Mark cleared his throat, sniffing a little.

“Kathryn and Amy were crying when they put you on the stretcher, and took you back. Tyler had to calm Kathryn down from a panic attack, and... fuck, Amy had to calm me down. We almost had nurses rushing us back.” Mark said, chuckling a bit. Ethan sat in silence, taking it in, and Mark seemed to be doing the same; Until he interrupted his thoughts.

“Thought I’d killed you.” Mark whispered. Ethan turned as quickly as he could manage and shook his head.

“Why?” Ethan asked.

“I gave you the fucking candy! I... I didn’t even think about it. I didn’t even remember you were allergic! I just-”

“Mark.” Ethan interrupted. Mark looked up and had his jaw clenched shut, a single tear falling from his face.

“It’s not your fault.” Ethan assured him. He squeezed his hand and Mark sniffed, looking away. When he turned back, he reached out and ran a hand through Ethan’s hair, making him lean into it.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m-” Mark stopped talking standing and leaning over the bed, pushing his lips to Ethan’s.

The air tube got in the way, but Ethan didn’t care. He reached out with his hand not holding the water and tried to get a good grip on Marks shirt. Mark shivered against him and Ethan realized it was crying, and he pulled Mark down. He left his lips and laid his head on Ethan’s shoulder, hugging him as gently as he could.

“I’m fine. It’s not your fault.” Ethan said quietly, smiling when Mark sat back up to look at him.

“Will you kiss me again?” Ethan asked, making Mark choke on a laugh. He wiped his eyes and smiled, putting a hand on Ethan’s cheek.

“When you’re awake. You need to go back to sleep. It’s pretty late, everybody went home. They’ll want to see you in the morning and you’ll need your rest for that.” Mark said. Ethan sighed and reached out, putting his cup on the tray next to the bed and taking Marks hand.

“Are you staying?” He asked. He wanted to tell Mark to go home and get some sleep, but truthfully he was kind of terrified to go to sleep without someone else there with him.

“You couldn’t get me to leave. The others tried but... I couldn’t do it.” Mark said. Ethan nodded and readjusted in the bed, squeezing Marks hand.

“Tomorrow?”

“Yeah, tomorrow.” Mark promised. Ethan shut his eyes, and was soon drifting off.

* * *

“Thank God he’s gonna be ok.” Amy whispered.

“You really just kissed him though?” Tyler asked again.

“Yes- ok, yes. Fuck. It might have been a mistake but he wasn’t high and he didn’t seem upset by it. So that’s good.” Mark sighed.

“I never want to see that again. Seeing him just stop breathing was... terrifying.” Kathryn spoke up.

“I know... we have to go through all the candy in the house, all our houses, get rid of nutty stuff he could get accidentally through us. All our food too. I don’t want him coming over for dinner and dying.” Mark said. Ethan chose that moment to open his eyes.

“That’s a bit dramatic.” He spoke up. Everyone turned to the bed and there was a group sigh of relief. Amy and Tyler hugged a laugh.

“You’re ok.” Kathryn said.

“Yeah, way better than last night.” Ethan said.

“Well, were all glad. Hey, uh... are you hungry?” Tyler asked.

“A little?” Ethan said.

“How about you go get some jello Kathryn?” Tyler suggested.

“Yeah, uh, Amy, he probably needs some water too.” Kathryn chimed in.

“There’s some right there.” Ethan said.

“Yeah but- fresh. Fresh water. Cold.” Amy said. Mark covered his face.

“I’ll go update Twitter on how you’re doing.” Tyler said, smiling at Mark. He glared at Tyler’s back as they all left the room, shutting the door behind them. Mark groaned.

“They think they’re being clever.” Mark said through his hands. Ethan chuckled.

“Least they left. You owe me.” Ethan said.

“Owe what? Anything.” Mark said quickly.

“You said last night you’d kiss me again.” Ethan said bravely. He could feel his face turning red but he didn’t care when Mark started to turn just the same shade.

“I did say that. Um... I’ll just-” Mark stopped awkwardly, getting up and leaning over the bed. He took Ethan’s face and kissed him gently, careful of the oxygen nubs. Ethan lifted a hand to Marks hair and boldly pulled him down further, kissing him more deeply. Mark hummed into it and finally pulled back.

“Fuck. Where’d you learn to kiss like that?” Mark breathed.

“I’m twenty one now Mark!”

“Yeah, and you’ve had like one date ever. Come on, do you practice on dolls or something?” Mark teased, running fingers through his hair.

“Gross! No! I’m just a natural I guess.” Ethan laughed.

“Yeah you are.” Mark smiled, leaning down again. They broke apart as Tyler came back in, quickly followed by Amy and Kathryn holding a new huge water mug and a jello cup.

“Everything ok Mark?” Tyler asked.

“Yeah... Yeah, everything’s great.” Mark smiled. Ethan beamed.

“I actually do want that jello.” He said finally, after a moment of silence. Everybody laughed and Kathryn handed it over.

“Want to make a little video?” Mark asked. Ethan nodded, and Mark held up his phone camera.

“Hello everybody, Mark here, with Ethan and the crew. I know you were all worried, but he’s gonna be just fine.”


End file.
